


In Good Company

by dubusari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubusari/pseuds/dubusari
Summary: people change and things you never thought would happen, happen





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: sexual harassment 
> 
> may or may not be based on true events
> 
> may or may not continue/finish

Communication. It is one of the most important things in a friendship. Without it, two people are just acquaintances. The “how was your day” without really wanting to know how your day was kind of acquaintance. It’s a beautiful thing really, being able to talk to someone who not only hears you but listens to you. Like, really listens to you. They don’t judge. They don’t interrupt. They let you talk at your own pace. A friend that will stay up till 5 am with you, listening to you rant, cry, scream out the emotions that you have bottled up for so long.

The group doesn’t fight. Not often. When one of the members has a problem, it is brought up and quickly resolved. The others weigh in sometimes with advice. They don’t pick sides. Instead, they try to get both parties in the fight to meet at the same page. They make sure that both sides understand where the other is coming from. It’s sweet of them really, but they don’t always know everything from either side. How can they when everyone is separated by miles?

It was different in high school. Everyone saw everyone every day at all hours of the day. Classes were fun because they were with their best friends constantly, joking about last night's episode of Running man, stressing over the math test they had in 30 min (that they didn’t know about until about an hour ago), or making plans for the weekend, something where they could all get together and just have fun.

But now, everyone’s went their separate ways. Nayeon, Sana, and Tzuyu decided to stay home and go to community college. Jeongyeon and Momo went to the same university about two hours away in one direction while Mina went to a university about two hours away in the opposite direction. Jihyo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung all went to school together about four hours away from home. It was scary at first, going separate ways. They had all been together for the past four years. Their friendship had blossomed into something incredible. They were one of those groups where everything felt wrong if one person was missing. They loved each other, trusted each other. They built each other up when one was down.

It’s hard to do that from different locations though. A text can be read in many different ways with many different voices. A phone call isn’t enough sometimes either. Nothing is like face to face interactions. Being able to see someone’s emotions on their face right in front of you. Hearing their hearty laugh straight from their being.

The first month went by well. The group snapchatted each other daily. Members texted one another, sharing how their days went, things they had learned while living on their own. Sana would be the one to say she missed everyone daily, Jeongyeon would send videos of her and her hallmates pulling shenanigans in the dorm and Mina rarely sent anything, but when she did, it was always a beautiful selfie with an “I miss you guys! <3”.

The 9 of them even had a skype call together that lasted until very early in the morning. The first one to go to sleep was Nayeon, reluctantly, because she had work in the morning. It was a good call. Everyone was happy. Everyone was together.

As they got more into the school year, however, the texts, calls, and even snapchats started to slow down. Maybe it was the work load that kept them busy. That’s what Dahyun wanted to believe. But going back through it all, she noticed that they were changing. They were all changing. University is the time to find yourself, the things you like and dislike. It’s a time to meet new people, join new clubs, and she has. Dahyun has gotten involved with her school. She’s joined the chocolate milk club and even ran for her dorm’s executive board (she didn’t get in though).

It was difficult, to say the least. It was lonely. But Dahyun found ways to have fun and forget about everything that was happening. She partied. Actually, her and Chaeyoung had gone out to parties together, to get drunk and have fun. But over time, their trips together decreased. Instead of it being the two of them together, it was Chaeyoung going with her art buddies to have fun, and Dahyun going by herself to forget. Forget the feeling of being alone, being forgotten by her friends.

This was the beginning of the end.

Chaeyoung had never been allowed to truly be herself. Whether it was her parents and their conservative mindset or the restrictions that come with being a high school student, Chaeyoung had to hide her true self from the world. In college, that was a different story. She let loose. Partying, creating all kinds of art (some of which were nude portraits), and getting with any girl she pleased. Dahyun supported her. She had nothing against her life choices. The only problem she had was Chaeyoung never answering her god damn phone.

Dahyun had repeatedly asked Chaeyoung to pay more attention to her phone because what if Dahyun had an emergency? Who else was she supposed to call for help? Jihyo was extremely busy and didn’t party much, if at all, and she went to bed at a reasonable time.

All Caheyoung would say was, “Okay, okay. I won’t have my phone on silent. I promise.” And yet, she kept breaking that promise over and over again. Until Dahyun had had enough.

On a particular Friday night, Dahyun and Chaeyoung had made plans to hit up some party one of Chaeyoung’s friends was invited to. Dahyun was late however, because of a club meeting. She texted Chaeyoung around 10:40, “Hey, where do you want to meet?”

Chaeyoung didn’t respond.

Dahyun decided to call.

No response.

Dahyun texted again. When there still was no response, she snapchatted her, twitter dm’ed her, instagramed her. Dahyun would’ve used facebook messenger if Chaeyoung had one.

But there still was no response. Until 25 min later.

“Oh, we left.”

Dahyun was confused but mostly angry. What time had they left? Why had they left without her? Why hadn’t Chaeyoung answered her earlier? There were many things going through Dahyun’s head, but what she replied was, “Okay, give me your friend’s number.” Dahyun still wanted to go out, even if it was without her best friend. She remembered some of her hall mates talking about a party in some neighborhood called The Village. But she was going to go alone. Not wanting to be a bother and crash someone else’s group. Dahyun had asked for the phone number so she could call someone reliable if anything were to happen, to both herself and Chaeyoung. 

But Chaeyoung took it as a joke. Repeatedly asked why Dahyun needed her number. Repeatedly said that she would be careful, that she can take care of herself, that she didn’t need a babysitter. And this confused Dahyun even more. This wasn’t about Chaeyoung. Not everything was about Chaeyoung. Dahyun was about to go to a party alone, something that should’ve caught Chaeyoung’s attention in the first place.

Chaeyoung didn’t give her the number. Dahyun still went to the party. By this point, it was almost midnight. When Dahyun arrived, she immediately went to look for a drink. She was angry, confused, tired. She wanted to have fun. And wanted to forget. 

She drank a lot. She didn’t pace herself. She was all over the dance floor. And a guy… was getting too close and too comfortable. And it scared Dahyun. Her mind was yelling at her to move, to scream, to get away, but her body wouldn’t budge. Until he touched her in a way Dahyun would remember, no matter if she was drunk. No one noticed. She finally was able to move, and she ran. 

She felt disgusting. 

In her drunken state, Dahyun sent a snap to their friend group chat saying, “Fuck you Chaeyoung.” But afterwards, she felt guilt because who told Dahyun to go to the party? No one forced her, and she didn’t move when the guy came to her. This was her fault. The way she dressed that night, how she acted before it happened, choosing to even go. 

The next day, everyone was confused in the groupchat. Nayeon was the first one to ask what was wrong. Dahyun told them what had happened with Chaeyoung but left out what happened at the party. She didn’t want to worry them with something she brought on herself. All Chaeyoung replied was, “I think I fucked a girl but I can’t remember.” 

That really set Dahyun off.

Chaeyoung always said irrelevant things without any context. Jumping in at random times saying the stupidest things that no one asked to hear. But every time one would say that, Chaeyoung would get defensive saying that she’s never been able to act this way. She’s finally being herself and those around should accept it.

Dahyun told her she can act how she wants, just don’t be childish about it. Soon they were arguing in the groupchat. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu tried to get both girls to calm down. They tried hearing out both sides before giving advice. Dahyun told them everything that happened with the phone number and with something else that happened prior. She told them about how they both argue constantly now, how everything has changed. She left out the ‘incident.’ And the girls, claiming to not take a side, told the two best friends that it was best if they took some time apart. To get themselves together before speaking again.

Chaeyoung immediately blocked Dahyun on everything. She seemed pretty okay with cutting Dahyun out of her life. And Dahyun was confused and hurt.  
Maybe Chaeyoung had already hated her. Maybe Dahyun had done something to make Chaeyoung hate her. Maybe she was just waiting for a good time to call the friendship over.  
Nevertheless, they both followed the advice. But Dahyun followed it to a further extent. She took some time apart from not only Chaeyoung but the whole group. It made her sad, but she thought this was for the best. She didn’t want Chaeyoung to feel uncomfortable if they accidently talked in the groupchat.  
That’s how it was for a month. No contact with anyone. Dahyun was going crazy. 

 

But this was all her fault so losing her sanity was something she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i only read it over once so probably none of this makes sense
> 
> name inspired by the song In Good Company by Grandview


End file.
